Unseen First Kiss
by Midnightztar
Summary: Who knew the Internet would lead to Lee's lucky day. Not only is the guy he chatted with online hott, he also kissed him.
1. Bathroom Surprise

**I do not own Naruto blah blah**

**This would be my third fanfic written, although the second one I never finished, I have no clue why I guess inspiration just left me haha. **

* * *

><p>This was it, today was the day, thought Lee as he sat in the corner of a coffee store in all his youthful glory. He couldn't believe he finally got his crush to agree and meet him, sure it was slightly crazy meeting up with someone you met online and know almost absolutely nothing about but Lee didn't care. Being alone for seventeen years of his life without experiencing romance took a toll on his self esteem, plus being gay did not give him many choices in his small town.<p>

He glanced around feeling slightly nervous, all he knew about this guy was that he was nineteen, supposedly had really red hair, but Lee felt sure it was just normal orange red, and that his name was Gaara. Momentarily lost in his thought's he didn't notice the door of the coffee shop open and all the people in the shop silently gasp in awe. Quickly turning around Lee gasped too but instead quite loudly making the red, REALLY RED, haired male look his way.

For a second Lee was ready to bolt out of his seat and run away, the guy was very intimidating in his blood red hoodie and black skinny jeans,_ goodness the way they fit his_ - suddenly all thoughts were cutt off as he looked up into his face hearing his voice. "Are you Lee ?" His eye's went straight to his lips and he immediately turned red while stammering, "Y-y-yes, are you Gaara?" clearly knowing it is.

* * *

><p>Although Gaara did his research and found a picture of the guy he chatted to online almost every weekend night he wa still slightly surprised, he didn't expect the guy's hair to actually be in a bowl cutt, nor did he think a person could wear so much green. Noticing the blush that crept on Lee's face, he smirked slightly very aware of the affect his looks had on people. He wondered why Lee was quiet until he realized he didn't answer his question, looking straight into his eyes he answered a bit too sarcastically then he had hoped. "Do you notice any other red headed male here?"<p>

He almost laughed at the look Lee had opening and closing his mouth thinking of some way to respond, then started to worry he might have initimidated him too much so he decided to sit down in the chair opposite to Lee. "It's ... nice to see you in person," shifting slightly in his chair he tried to smile nicely, "What exactly do you have planned for our time together?"

He knew the guy was gay, the way he typed excitedly and adding an emoticon after each and every sentence made him start his suspicions, especially when he claimed he was a male. It was when he told him that he never had a girlfriend because he felt awkward with them that gave him the final push to his conclusion. Gaara didn't mind though, he didn't really have a gender preference seeing as he could get any female or male twisted around his finger to do almost anything he wanted, which again wasn't much because he was pretty rich and could get whatever he did want, probably why he has such a cocky personality he'd admit.

"I did not think to plan anything besides to just chat like we usually do," Lee finally answered after thinking for a minute, "I was hoping we could try this and see if we could become friends in real life and hang out and stuff..." Gaara almost chuckled, this kid was almost cute and seemed a bit too innocent. Without even realizing it himself, he leaned over till his mouth was besides Lee's ear and whispered, "Are you by any chance, a virgin?"

* * *

><p>Lee could not believe what he was just asked, and then there was the distraction of his lips so close to touching him feeling hot breathe against his ear causing him to shiver slightly. His eyes quickly scanned the coffee shop catching a few stares pointed their way, before he turned so red he'd look like a walking strawberry, he scooted his chair back. "I have to um... quickly go to the bathroom," and with that he quickly got up.<p>

He stared at his reflection in the mirror, making a mental note to himself that he should really learn how to control his blushing issue. He bent over the sink to splash cold water in his face when he heard the door open and close followed by a soft click. Without thinking any more about it he just continued splashing water in his face. Suddenly he felt arms encircle his waist causing him to squeak and shoot up finding himself unable to form words. There in the mirror was the reflection of him with Gaara hugging him from behind doing who knows wh- o_kay he did not just kiss his neck no Lee you're obviously just imagining did he just get licked._

Twisting around to face Gaara who kept his arms still around his waist, Lee gave him a questioning look. "I...er...umm, what are you doing?" Lee asked keeping his eyes trained on Gaara's shoulder knowing that if he looked him in the eyes their lips would be a good two or three inches away from each others. His mind came to a halt when he felt fingers grab his chin to life his face up into a kiss, and not just any kiss, Lee's first kiss. All he did was just stand there like a statue being too surprised to do anything. Gaara didn't even care and just teased his bottom lip, nibbbling, then licking it.

The voice in Lee's head finally became loud enough for him to register that he needed to do something, anything, I mean he wasn't even fighting back. He moved his hands to push at Gaara's chest hoping he would budge but instead getting a slight growl as a reply making him gasp in response. Using this opportunity to slip his tongue into Lee's mouth, Gaara took it quickly loving the taste and feeling as tried encouraging Lee to move his tongue along with his. It took a good ten seconds before Lee experimentally pushed back and boy did it make a difference, the kiss got ten times more hotter and enjoyable. A whimper reached his ears confusing Lee until he realized it came from him because he was no longer kissing Gaara. His glazed eyes quickly focused and looked for Gaara who was standing a good foot away breathing hard.

Gaara walked towards Lee slowly and leaned towards his ear, while slipping a piece of paper into Lee's hand. "I'm guessing you really are a virgin, you even kiss like one," and with that he exited the bathroom and coffee shop making his way home to listen to music and tell his friend Naruto he just found himself a new interest to entertain him. As for Lee well he was still just standing in the bathroom collecting his thoughts trying to make sense what just happened. He realized he must look a mess so he turned back around to face the mirror and fix himself up only to gape.

He almost didn't recognize himself, his hair was a mess, his face was flushed, and his lips were glistening under the light and slightly swollen. He almost forgot about the piece of paper in his hand till he raised it to fix his hair. He flattened out the paper to see there were ten digits scribbled down. _Gaara gave me his number, I...I.._

Lee dashed out the coffee shop and jumped up and down feeling as youthful as ever not even caring at the weird looks passing pedestrians gave him. He finally had his first kiss with a really hott guy and got his number. This had to be the greatest day, and the luckiest, of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R very welcome, If I didn't catch a spelling error or grammar please point it out O_O<strong>

**Whether I continue this or not is up to the response I get to the story (Story alerts, reviews, views, yadda yadda)**


	2. Nervous Callings

**I felt the need that I should update a second chapter to this as soon as possible.**

**Thank you Lu & KakaIru for the reviews **

* * *

><p>Lee didn't know what to do for last three days, he tried calling Gaara but every time he did he would quickly hang up losing his nerve on the third ring.<p>

He couldn't help himself from thinking negatively about all the possible reasons why Gaara, who must be a sex god, decided to kiss him and leave.

What if he was slightly drunk? What if he was actually making fun of Lee and his pure virginity?

Right now he was probably sitting in a room laughing it up with friends of how he gave some loser virgin the kiss of his life and left him standing in a bathroom looking like a fish opening and closing his mouth like a complete idiot.

He rolled over punching his pillow in annoyance and to make it more comfortable. He really didn't want to go to sleep again because everytime he woke up he had to make an embarassing trip to the bathroom to relieve himself of a certain hormonal problem.

Lee was pretty sure his dad was getting suspicious about his lack of sleep because of how tired he looked in the morning and the calls from school telling him of how his son kept falling asleep during class. It wasn't his fault that his mind gave him wet dreams and flashed images of Gaara in all his naked glory with his skin slick with a thin layer of sweat wearing the sexiest expression alive.

He reached out blindly for his phone somewhere in his covers and found it under his back. _Well no wonder I felt like something was digging in my back, now let's try this again._

* * *

><p>"Gaara will you stop looking so pissed jeez it's only been three days."<p>

Getting up lazily from laying down on his couch, Gaara simply chose to ignore Naruto's statement and walk to the kitchen to get a snack while angrily kicking anything in his way. I mean seriously, how could anyone in their right mind take this long to call him after he gave his number, it usually took two hours top before his cell would ring and someone would excitedly ask him out on another date.

After finding a bag of chips to angrily munch on Gaara turned to face Naruto.

"This is insane, I'm pretty sure I looked hott and left him breathless with my expert kissing skills, why hasn't Lee called."

"Honestly, I'm still finding it hard to believe you're getting so worked. Could you imagine what other people will think knowing the hottest guy on campus is on edge because he hasn't been called back by a virgin," gasping Naruto continued in a dramatic high pitched voice, "What has this world come too!"

"Oh shut up, I clearly remember the time you arrived at my door step crying your eyes out just because Sasuke refused to give you a good night kiss on the first date you two ever had."

Face growing red, Naruto opened his mouth to retort then closed it when nothing came out. Knowing that he finally got the blonde to shut up Gaara started walking to his bedroom calling out behind him loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"Go run to your boyfriend and tell him how mean bad Gaara was bullying you, I'm going to bed."

He closed the door and looked around his room, it was getting messy but he had other issues to worry about. He changed out of his clothing into his pj's and laid his cell on the night stand right on the side of his bed setting it to loud just in case Lee decided to call him in the middle of the night. Right before he was finally starting to drift off to sleep his eyes shot open to the sound of his cell phone instantly filling the quiet room with its annoying ring.

_Note to self: Get a new ring tone_

He reached over to see the caller id and almost ignored the call when it said unknown. Muttering to himself he turned over to go back to sleep...

"Shit!"

Almost falling out of bed, he quickly reached for his phone and put it to his ear hearing dial tone at the end of the line.

* * *

><p>Lee groaned when the call went to voice mail, after finally building up his courage to call this is what he gets, fabulous. He closed his phone and looked at the front to check the time.<p>

_Oh way to go, you called him at three in the morning, good one Lee._

Frustrated with himself Lee almost threw his phone to the other side of the room when it started to vibrate. His heart almost leapt right out of his chest when he saw Gaara was calling him back. He quickly composed himself trying to gather his wits and sound cool and uncaring when he pressed answer.

"H-h-hello I mean.. Hey..." _Smooth Lee._

"Is this Lee?"

"Yeah"

"You called, and it's three in the morning, are you dying?" Gaara said in a sarcastic tone, sometimes he woke up in the worst of moods when his sleep was interrupted.

"No, I... er-uhm I didn't realize the time so I just.."

"Just what exactly?"

Taking a deep breathe Lee held the phone in front of him not realizing he practically yelled, "WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"_ Oh my god, I did not just ask that fudge, now he's gonna hang up and block me forever and report me to the police so that they'll come an-_

"Sure"

_-arrest me for unlawful amount of fail._

"Lee, are you there?"

Snapping out his thoughts Lee gaped at his phone, "Im sorry um, what did you just say?"

"I said sure we can go out, when do you want to meet again?"

Not wanting to wait another day without seeing Gaara he answered a bit too excited, "How about tommorow at the park at four?"

"Fine, now goodnight I'm tired."

"Night new boy-" a click then dial tone made Lee mentally sigh in relief that Gaara hung up before he just embarassed himself by saying something that made him sound like a happy teenage girl who just got asked out even though he sure as hell felt like one. There is no way he could possibly go to sleep now knowing in twelve hours (not that he's counting already) he'd see his_ NEW_ boyfriend and _hopefully_ get kiss attacked again.

* * *

><p>Nails dug into his back as he bit down on to the soft shoulder of the man underneath him getting a choked moan in reply. Gaara licked the bite apologetically then sucked on it gently making the other writhe in pleasure and quietly moan Gaara's name over and over. He slid his hands slowly up his lover's stomach enjoying the feel of his skin against his hott with desire until he reached the tiny nub of flesh he wanted pinching and pulling it between his fingers earning another delicious moan that was music to his ears.<p>

Suddenly wanting to kiss the man, Gaara's lips hungrily attacked the others, tasting every inch inside the mans mouth, tongues battling for dominance. Never wanting it to end he almost decided passing out from lack of air would be better but the need to breathe had him unwillingly break the kiss. The man wrapped his arm's around Gaara's neck pulling him down into an embrace and whispered quietly, "Say my name"

"Lee"

Gaara woke up with a start and sat up breathing heavily then groaned when he felt sticky under the sheets._ I haven't had a wet dream since I was thirteen. _

He got out of bed to head to the bathroom to clean himself up and shower, while being thankful he had his own apartment instead of living in a dorm where he would have had to stealthily sneak around like a ninja into the washroom hoping his roommate and dorm residents wouldn't notice. Before he went in, he glanced over at his alarm clock to check the time and mentally cursed.

3:17

* * *

><p><strong>I'm slightly frustrated with myself that I can read the smuttiest fanfics and narrate the smuttiest scenes in my head yet when I start to type my mind gets blank and I lose all sexyness to the scene D:<strong>

**Anyone is welcome to pm me with a sex scene to just put in my story cause I'll probably fail at it haha (ofcourse credit will be given) **


	3. Running Late

Gaara couldn't believe that he woke up so late, he atleast needed an hour to get himself ready whenever he went out.

After rushing in the shower and spending twenty minutes on an outfit Gaara looked in the mirror before he left to the park

* * *

><p>Lee was sitting against a giant tree watching people jog by, walk their dogs, and children at play. He was starting to wonder of how he should react to Gaara. Would he hug him? Maybe just wave to him when hes far and let him walk over and sit. Now he was starting to get nervous, because it was ten minutes past four.<p>

Just as Lee was about to go into a state of doom and gloom, a head of red hair caught his attention from the corner of his eye and he saw Gaara who was jogging to him. Lee couldn't help but chuckle at the man standing in front of him so out of breath he couldn't even say hey back.

Lee patted the grass beside him so Gaara would sit down and just watched Gaara as he leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes, still catching his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly people, I've like lost my mojo on this story and have huge writer's block and everything which is why I haven't updated. Anyone is free to message me with Ideas or even help me with the next chapter. I WOULD BE SUPER PLEASED xD okayy<strong>


	4. Very Important Date

**Okay my beautiful people who gave me reviews. After spending a day reading fanfics and getting sad when I finished uncomplete ones that haven't been updated in forever I thought I'd be a hypocrite not to at least try to continue this story. Here is chapter four :D I do not own Naruto blah blah~ **

**Hildielover12, your first suggestion helped me a bit in my mojo :) thank you.**

* * *

><p>After watching Gaara for about a minute waiting for his breathing to calm down, Lee slowly inched his hand towards Gaara's 'till thier pinky fingers were touching. "I'm really glad you came, I was worried you maybe changed your mind and decided I wasn't worth your time." <em>But man does he look good.<em>

Gaara was wearing a red and black plaid button up long sleeve shirt that he pushed up to his elbows,dark blue skinnies and a pair of normal black converse. He turned and faced Lee slightly stunned by the words he heard. Gaara wasn't going to lie to himself, he did stand up people on a few dates but this kid was different and just too cute for him to do something so mean.

Before he could stop himself Gaara started mentally undressing Lee first starting with his dark green v-neck that seemed to fit his body like a second glove to slowly and seductively unzipping his jeans that bundled at his ankles due to his short height. Gaara was so lost in thought he didn't notice Lee waving his hands in front of his face.

"Gaara?" Lee asked for the sixth time. He had been waiting for a reply for the last seven minutes from him yet all he got was a spaced out stare. He repeated his name again before finally getting a reaction. Gaara flinched at the hand and blinked a couple of times before his face started going red._ Ugh, uncool of you to space out._ He felt so embarassed that he pulled Lee into him and kissed the boy 'till they were both breathing harshly catching their breathe.

Gaara held Lee's face in his hand and looked at him seriously. "Lee, I think you're incredibly cute and innocent. I would never stand you up because I was so glad too finally meet you the other day. Just seeing the mysterious guy who could easily cheer me up by talking about the randomest things in our online chats makes me happy. I'm not a very good guy and I have broken hearts but this is the first time I've felt so impatient, nervous and uncool around somebody that it's taking a toll on my ego." Lee smiled at this as Gaara continued, "and to be honest I'm kinda hard right now..."

_Shit shit shit! I did not just say that, crap I wouldn't be surprised if he got up and ran away._

To Gaara's surprise he saw lee blushing and looking around before leaning over, their cheeks lightly brushing against eachothers and whispered, " I kind of got hard too Gaara."

The way he said his name made Gaara mentally moan. _Ugh, this kid doesn't know the extent of what he's doing to me._ Gaara quickly stood up making Lee slightly jump and give him a questioning look. Before he could even get a word out his mouth Gaara grabbed Lee's hand and dragged him off to the part of the park couples went off to do various things knowing they wouldn't be bothered or interrupted.

After finding the perfect spot he pushed Lee against and tree making Lee look up at him a bit unsure and started grinding his hips into Lee's causing both of them to moan at the contact. Gaara pressed his lips to Lee's in a passionate kiss gently rolling his tongue over the others so as not to be to rough. While effectively distracting Lee, Gaara's hands traveled to Lee's zipper and slowly pulled it down sneaking his hands into his boxers and wrapping his fingers around Lee's length slowly moving his hand up and down.

"Ah!" Lee's eyes instantly opened at the first stroke, he broke the kiss before looking down. _Oh my god is this really happening, Ga-ga-aara is actually touching it...Ahh...it feels so different and hotter than when I touch myself_. He started blushing at his own thoughts before a loud moan escaped his lips, the pressure starting to build up.

Not wanting to be left out Gaara paused to unzip his own pants letting himself free then continued fisting both their lengths in his right hand while he held Lee's hand against the tree with his left. It wasn't long before both males reached their peak and kissed, drowning out their moans that would've been loud enough to hear from the opposite side of the park.

Gaara released his hold on Lee and let him slump against the tree to hold himself up. Still panting, he looked up, "That, Gaara, that was the most amazing thing I've ever felt in my life. I errr..I... thank you." Gaara chuckled. _He's even polite and says thanks in these kinds of situations._ "Are you hungry?" he asked Lee who slowly nodded still in a daze from what just happened.

After cleaning themselves up they decided to eat a sandwich corner shop. Lee talked about his school, friends (Ino, TenTen, Neji, Sakura, Chouji), and passion for sports, most specifically soccer and baseball. He told Gaara that he's never done anything ever that was more than friendly with a person that Gaara was his first in everything. Gaara mentally smirked in satisfaction at the last piece of information.

Gaara told Lee how he's a freshman at Konoha University and moved here from Suna for a change of scenery. His father is owner of some big business that he could care less about, and deposits a monthly allowance in Gaara's bank. His mother passed away when he was small and Lee told him how he had never met his. He told Lee how he has one friend he only really trusts, Naruto, but that he had others that he did trust somewhat (Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru).

They finished their food and Gaara gave Lee a ride home when he told him his father dropped him off at the park. The car trip was silent as both of them relived today's date in their heads, Gaara more on the park and Lee more about the time spent together after. Parking outside his home, Gaara turned to Lee and quickly gave him a small kiss. "Will you be my officialy boyfriend?"

Lee stared at Gaara not believing the words he was just asked._ Did I possibly trip and knock myself out falling and hitting my head to hard. No, maybe this whole date has been just a dream because my mind loves to torture me. Oh gawd, I don't know what I'm gonna do if this was all just a dream._

Gaara was shocked when Lee started to tear up, he didn't know what he did. He shook Lee by his shoulders gently to get him to look at him. "Lee? Lee! What's wrong? I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry if this is all going to fast." Seeing the hurt look on Gaara's face made Lee realize that no this was not a dream but reality. He smiled and shook his head. "No Gaara I'm sorry I just thought this was not real at first, that I was having a lucid dream or something." (A/N: Lucid dreams is when the sleeper is aware and can control their dreams)

"So is that a yes...maybe...please say yes." Gaara began to slightly panic and then realized he was panicking and started panicking some more because he never panics. "Yes! Super Youthful Joyous YES!" Lee squealed and kissed Gaara again and again. "I should go now though, my dads been staring at us for the past ten minutes."

Gaara looked out the car window on Lee's side and saw a tall man who looked alot like his son, staring out the window while eating what looked like it could be soup. Noticing that the red headed young man saw him, Gai winked and gave a huge thumbs up while flashing him a huge smile before turning his attention back to the tv in the living room.

Lee gave a quick hug before finally stepping out Gaara's car and walking to his front porch. He turned around and waved Gaara goodbye as he drove off ending Lee's first date making it an ever better day than his first kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end...of the chapter not the story haha, I think.<strong>

**Once again my smut sucks sorry :S**

**o.0 sorry if my writing style changed, it may have been influenced by the multiple fanfics I read a week haha. Still new to this and haven't found one just for me.**


	5. Final Decision

**I pretty much had all forgotten about this story haha until I got the email from KakaIru (So loyal, I love youuu) saying it's almost been a year since updated. I already hate when the stories I follow take that long so feeling like a hypocrite I decided to update.**

* * *

><p>Lee closed the door behind him as silently as possible trying not to get his father's attention.<p>

-Click-

"LEE, COME HAVE A CHAT WITH YOUR GOOD 'OL DAD"

Lee groaned and made his way to the living room and took a seat on the couch facing his father's arm chair.

"Um…you didn't happen to see outsi-"

"Son, when a man and woman love each other very much….well you know all this from health class at school but let me tell you what they didn't teach."

Lee's face was frozen in horror by the time he all but crawled back to his room from probably the most embarrassing talk he's ever had with his parent. He put his pajamas on in a daze and go into bed closing his eyes to sleep only to fail from having so many thoughts swirling around in his head.

_I thought what happened in the park was all there was to it but, is that even possible? I wonder if Gaara has ever even…omg now that we're dating we will end up…noooo it sounds painful._

Sleep finally got to him with one last thought in his head.

_ I have decided I will protect my youthful virginity!_

* * *

><p>Gaara was getting annoyed and Lee could tell. Here he was sitting on his boyfriends couch suggesting they watch a movie to end what was probably the most tiring day they both have had in a while. Lee had spent the whole day dodging any moves Gaara had tried to make. He would wiggle away from his hugs, cut kisses short, even ran away for a short amount of time before coming back and apologizing to a very frustrated red head.<p>

"Leeeeeee," Gaara groaned, "Why don't you come and sit in my lap and I'll agree to watch a movie."

"What's wrong with just sitting on the opposite sides of the couch with pillows between us? Isn't this more comfortable, I mean the pillows you own are so soft and fantas- Gahhh!"

Quickly becoming impatient, Gaara pretty much picked Lee up in the middle of his pillow ranting and placed him on his lap either way.

Wrapping his arms around Lee he leaned close to whisper in his ear.

"Do you not like my touches anymore Lee?" He slowly caressed his boyfriend's thigh making Lee squirm. "You've been avoiding them ever since our first date."

"I'm not avoiding you. What could ever make you think I'd be avoiding you?" Lee squeaked grabbing Gaara's hand that was making him a bit too hot. "See holding hands together is touching." He giggled nervously.

Gaara growled turning Lee around so that he sat on his lap facing him and grabbing the teens hands to hold him when he noticed he was going to try to stand up.

Lee's heart was racing when he saw Gaara's eyes looking slightly angered but more then that, filled with lust. He had been trying so hard to keep his hormones in check and not do anything that could lead to….well to the act he told himself he would try hard not to do. This position wasn't helping him in at all either. Lee tugged his arm but Gaara was holding him in place tightly.

"Gaara…" he whined, but Gaara wasn't having any of it as he slowly moved closer to Lee, determined to get what he's been denied the past two weeks. This was probably the longest amount of time he's gone without fooling around, or better yet, sex.

"Be quiet." Gaara whispered before he closed the short distance between their lips and hungrily kissed Lee.

It was just too much for Lee. Having not been kissed like this since when they first met, his brain seemed like it just froze before he felt a hand slip inside his shirt, waking him from his stupor.

Gaara had moved his lips away from Lee's and trailed kisses down to his neck where he started kissing and sucking where his neck met his shoulder, getting delicious moans out of Lee making him hum in delight. Once Gaara slipped his hand up Lee's shirt, the boy did a complete one eighty attitude change pulling away from Gaara only to pull him back closer into an even more intense kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity they broke the kiss, heavy panting the only sound filling the room besides the low volume of the movie long forgotten. Slightly nudging Lee to get up, Gaara took Lee's hand and led him down the hall to the closed door of his bedroom.

Lee felt drunk, drunk on pleasure. The image of the look in his boyfriends eyes the moment before they started kissing was still fresh in his mind and it was probably then he decided

_…to hell with my virginity._

* * *

><p><strong>I did this in maybe an hour and a half to an hour...so excuse me if it sucks D: <strong>


	6. To hell with it I say!

**So guys lovely Kaila Azroth sent me some smutty scenes for me in PM from my one author notes saying anyone was free too :D Sooo where you see (END) is where what she wrote stops (though I did change some sentences here and there and fixed spelling errors) and then I changed the way her scene ended :3 (ofcourse I told her this first).**

**WOW PROBABLY BEEN A WHILE SINCE I UPDATED. Sorry guys... and any reviews on how this story "goes too fast" well just know I am a one shot lover...and when I read a story I am impatient for the smex xD so multichapter stories that still satisfy my fast needs are my favorite therefore I write it this way. I think I'm too uncreative to actually do a STORY STORY with some intense plot of dark pasts or crazy future or random adventure.**

**Anyways hope you enjoy this update**

* * *

><p>Gaara takes hold of Lee, the sexual high he was on was making emit a low growl that had Lee clamping up in his stress and releasing a shuddering breath once he realized that HE was the cause of that growl, that he was to blame for Gaara's lustrous sea green eyes to slant seductively and glow with such intensity that it made him shiver, a gulp following soon after.<p>

Lee knew that what his Father said was most likely true, but, having to face a sexual predator that had him hard as a rod, I think he would rather chuck away those fears and get attacked, if it meant that the look on Gaara's face was going to be even more hott.

"G-gaara" his voice was low and breathless as the growling red head pushed him down on the silken sheets of a bed and started stripping, well more like ripping, his clothes off. Once he was rid of his clothes he stopped himself from jumping on to Lee and moaned out a low and guttural noise.

Lee was panting heavily with his onyx gaze slanted in sexual despair, his thick lashes enhanced his hidden beauty and the way his face glowed with a light sheen of sweat from his earlier service, well it was enough to make his cock harden entirely. Lee seeing it spring up gulped, the way he closed his mouth and the apple moving up and down was followed closely by Gaara's eyes. Lee grew pink but looked up and asked Gaara shyly yet daring and dangerously seductive tone.

"Are you going to take me now Gaara or just let your friend stand watch?" his voice was oozing with want, his need for Gaara's touches maddening.

Gaara all but growled in a more dangerous tone as he crawled slowly up to where Lee's pants were.  
>His smirk grew when Lee's confused face went into shock as he cupped Lee's growing buldge not once taking his heated gaze away from his cute boyfriend's face as he leaned down to whisper in his ear.<p>

"I'm going to fuck you and make you scream so loud that the only thing you'll remember is my name." With that promise Gaara moved down and tugged the waistband of Lee's pants down with his teeth keeping his eyes locked on to Lee's making him squirm and shiver in anticipation.

He made sure to grab hold of Lee's perfect firm tight ass as he tugged the pants down tortuously slow. Lee's whimpers nearly had him lose control but he had to make Lee lose it first. And what better way than foreplay?

When he withdrew the pants to reveal cream thighs and a dripping cock he indulged himself and immediately set out to the task of making Lee lose his thoughts. Lee gasped and cried out and his hands shot down grabbing hold of Gaara's hair unconsciously pulling hard making Gaara growl around his cock causing vibrations to rack up Lee's spine in a way he never felt. **(END)**

Lee's body felt like it was on fire, the only thing coming out of his mouth being loud moans and whimpers as he tried to quiet down. Gaara looking up and seeing his lover trying to keep those delicious sounds from reaching his ears only sucked harder.

"G-gaara please...ah! unnn uh...it's too intense."

Releasing him from his mouth Gaara stood up quickly and began rifling through his bedside drawer pulling out a small bottle before returning back to bed and positioning himself again so that he was looming over Lee quickly crashing his mouth to his in an intense punishing kiss occasionally nipping Lee's bottom lip and licking it as an apology.

Lee was overwhelmed, every one of his senses overtaken by Gaara and the kiss had his mind swimming. Shock came over him as his eyes suddenly shot open simultaneously turning his face away to break the kiss.

"AH!"

Lee looked up into Gaara's eyes with his own slightly tearing up. Gaara kissed Lee's cheeks grimacing at himself that he was the cause of those watery eyes yet in the back of his mind knew the first time was always a bit hard in the beginning. His thoughts were interrupted when Lee wiggled underneath him.

"Gaara...this feels weird." _Omg his finger is in my a... my a... omg his finger is in ME!_

"Breathe Lee, " Gaara replied soothingly as he began pumping his single digit in and out of Lee, "it'll get better soon I promise, just relax."

Lee never wanted to hit someone as much as his boyfriend in his entire life. _Relax?! Relax? He's not the one with something moving inside him that simply doesn't belong!_ Still he took Gaara's advice and began taking deep breaths slowly relaxing only for another shot of pain to shoot up his spine as two fingers started to scissor and stretch him. Sensing Lee start to tense up again he began to stroke Lee in hopes to distract him a bit more.

Lee's body was confused as a burning pain slowly became dull along with intense pleasure from Gaara's caresses overflowed it.

"Fuck!" he all but screamed when Gaara twisted his fingers and pressed up. Lee slowly started pushing back on Gaara's fingers to get that blinding pleasure again and was rewarded with another press to that delicious spot. "Ahh Gaara please do that again ahnn."

Memorizing where that spot was and feeling satisfied that he stretched Lee the most he could without cumming in his pants from the sexual purrs his kitten was giving (A/N: Don't even ask about that line...I don't even...I had to haha) he pulled his fingers out leaving Lee feeling awkwardly empty before Gaara aligned himself with Lee's hole and began pushing in slowly while watching Lee's face twist in pain.

"It hurts, it hurts, it hurts... Gaara I can't do this no it's too much " Lee whined as he tried to pull away but was held in place from his lovers tight grip on his hips. "Shit Lee, you're so tight."

Not wanting it to end as quickly as it started, Gaara slowly pulled out almost completely and angled to where he knew Lee would feel better and snapped his hips forward causing Lee to cry out the loudest he had all night.

Again and again he thrusted into Lee hitting the spot over and over. Soon Lee began pushing back against Gaara and felt a rush of even more pleasure shake him to the core as a result.

Gaara moaned surprised by Lee rocking himself against him. Suddenly remembering Lee's cock he quickly pulled out.

"Eeeek" Lee squeaked as he was flipped suddenly and reentered. "Ahhh ahnnn Nn! Uh!"

He was pounded into relentlessly and felt his eyes roll back as Gaara gave him attention in the front too.

"Say my name!" Gaara growled harshly in Lee's ear as he pushed into Lee eliciting louder and uncontrolled moans.

"Ga-G Hnnnn Ah Nnnn Uhh! Gaara!" Lee yelled out his name repeatedly, feeling like he was going to snap."Gaara, Gaara, Gaara!"

Gaara moaned from hearing his name. "Come for me baby," and with three more harsh thrusts Lee shrieked Gaara's name out in an almost animal like guttural groan, tightening around his dick making Gaara find his release almost right after collapsing on top of Lee.

After their breathing slowly went back to normal, Lee tapped on Gaara's shoulder with great difficulty on the count of his muscles screaming at him.

"Um...Gaara if you don't mind could you maybe get off me, you are a bit heavy."

"Shut up."

Still he rolled off Lee falling on his side pulling Lee into his arms to give him a lazy kiss.

"Now go to sleep."

Lee huffed and closed his eyes while smiling, and within minutes he was asleep after having one last thought.

_My ass is in a most youthful pain. _

* * *

><p><strong>DONEEEEEE<strong>

**sorry for my fail smut**

**I think that's like second time i've done a smut scene with penetration lol. SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS. No instead of apologizing I am going to check for them right now. **


End file.
